Cycling specific shoes with integral cleat attachment areas and ground contact preventing members are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,173 assigned to Shimano describes such a cycling shoe. One problem with cycling specific shoes is that they are not offered in a wide variety of brands, models, styles and colors when compared to the number of brands, models, styles and colors offered in non-cycling shoes. This invention describes a kit and a method used to convert a non-cycling shoe of any brand, model, color or size to be a shoe which is equipped to attach a cycling cleat.